


Redamancy

by traitorhero



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitorhero/pseuds/traitorhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loves him, and she knows he loves her.</p>
<p>She'll never admit it, and he'll never tell her. It's better for both of them this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redamancy

**Author's Note:**

> Just what I felt like was missing from Assassin's Creed 4's modern day sections... with added smut, because why not?

The French fell off her tongue easily. Almost as easily as she took the datapad that the woman handed her. Without glancing behind her, she could tell that Shaun was watching. And even though she wanted to, she didn’t look back at him. They had worked hard enough to get here, to infiltrate Abstergo itself. If she looked at him for no real reason, even if it was just a glance, it could compromise their entire mission.

Not that their mission was getting them anywhere. It had taken them almost two months to get their positions in Abstergo Entertainment, and neither of them could risk becoming one of the “developers” (Shaun had called them test subjects, and Rebecca couldn’t help but agree)  and get close enough to discover what exactly the front organization was planning. Even John, who had offered to help them (which had led to both of them becoming increasingly paranoid, until he had assured them that no one else knew who they were), had been unable to access the root systems that they needed.

Wrapped up in her own thoughts, Rebecca sidestepped around Melanie, one of the leaders of the development team, as she led a new hire to the desk to get a datapad. She almost felt pity for the new hire, but kept the emotion out of her expression. There were already some “developers” who were complaining to Shaun about headaches.

It wasn’t hard to extrapolate that Abstergo hadn’t fixed the Bleeding Effect. They might have been able to lessen the effects, but the continual exposure to the Animus had become evident. One member of the Sample Seventeen project (and both of them tried very hard not to think about what that meant about Desmond), had been escorted somewhere after he had broken down in the lobby. She had overheard some of the other members of the project team voice their confusion, as he had only a passing familiarity with English, much less a Welsh accent. Shaun had broken their promise to remain separate that night, coming over to her small apartment and stealing her couch. Neither of them said anything, but each knew at that time that this was only the beginning.

The new hire was attentive as Melanie began spewing the propaganda. Rebecca walked away before she could say anything about what would really happen to any employee of Abstergo Entertainment. How no one had seen that one developer after his breakdown, or how almost half the team had been replaced after some had begun questioning what happened to him.

She relaxed slightly as she exited the building, her shoulders straightening and her lips forming a carefree smile. It was hard for her to believe that Shaun spent up to eight hours a day in there, in his little coffee stand. Actually, she was surprised that he even knew how to make coffee, or that he hadn’t been fired because his grounds had poisoned someone yet. But the day was young. Maybe he’d be able to slip something into Olivier’s drink and take that worry off of their hands. (A girl could dream, couldn’t she?)

It didn’t take long to drop off her delivery, and after checking her PDA for any last minute pickups, she decided to head home. After twenty minutes in a car and a ten minute walk to her apartment block, Rebecca entered her apartment. Kicking off her shoes onto the mat, she took the cap off of her head and set it on the headrest of her couch. She shucked her shirt in almost the same movement, dropping it on the floor and heading towards her bathroom, and more importantly, her shower.

When she heard the front door open, Rebecca left the shower running, never mind the shampoo that she was massaging into her scalp, never mind grabbing a towel. Instead she went for the cabinet under her sink, and the knife that she had duct-taped to the underside of the drawer.

“Rebecca? Are you home?”

Letting out a sigh that was half annoyance and half relief, she put the knife on the bathroom counter. Carefully stepping towards the door, she opened it slightly.

“You’re an asshole, you know that?”

“Only to you,” came his response. “You mind if I use your telly? Mine’s broke.”

“Fine,” she called back, closing the door and retreating to the shower. It wasn’t that hard to relax, especially if Shaun was her first line of defense for Templar invasion. Of course, he’d only be good to take a few bullets for her, but that time might give her enough of a lead to escape. (Yeah, as if the Templars wouldn’t have the whole block cordoned off. Maybe it would be better to just stay inside and let them kill her where it was warm.)

The warm water was already becoming cold as she stepped back under the spray. Rebecca quickly washed out the shampoo before turning off the water. Grabbing her towel, she wrapped it around herself. If she had known that Shaun would decide to break the rules again, she would have brought some clothes with her. Granted, if she had known she would have kicked his ass until he promised he wouldn’t. (He still would have, but she wouldn’t have minded as much. Probably because she would have had clothes with her in the bathroom.)

“How in the hell did you manage to break your TV?” she asked, exiting the bathroom. To his credit, Shaun didn’t look at her, his gaze rooted on the television screen.

“Had a couple blokes over from work and one of them decided to toss his bottle at it. He said he’d get a new one, but that was over a week ago. I think he’s been ignoring me.”

“Mh-hmm,” Rebecca replied, entering her bedroom and grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of faded sweats. Toweling her hair to a drier state and running her fingers through it, she returned to her main room, tossing the wet towel towards the bathroom. Rather than take the armchair, Rebecca dropped next to Shaun on the couch.

Shaun scooted over to give her a little more room, which she used to tuck her feet under her legs. He had some historical show on, but Rebecca found it hard to actually pay attention. When you had the ability to see the reality through someone’s memories, the faked sections of the documentaries looked, well, fake. They were too clean, too modern. Shaun, for his part, was quiet, which was strange for him. Before, he used to make annoyed sounds whenever someone gave a wrong coronation date, or when they skipped over some important female monarch. Desmond and Lucy had told him -

Rebecca squashed that line of thought before it could bring tears to her eyes and focused on the documentary. She leaned back against the couch cushions and sighed as it went on commercial before she could really grasp what it was about. Shaun shifted next to her as he toed off his shoes. Rebecca fought the urge to make a snarky remark about his beige socks. He was more careful with his clothes than her, making sure that every piece matched in some way. She knew he had black pairs, white pairs, and a solitary pair of pink. Those had been a early Christmas gift from Desmond, just days before he...

They were a Christmas gift.

She must have made some small noise, because Shaun moved so that his thigh was touching hers. It was a small gesture, but one that brought her out of the melancholy that was threatening to make her cry. Rather than say anything, she bumped hers against his and gave him a small smile. He rolled his eyes and let his hand come to rest on her leg, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

“Busy day?” he asked as the commercials recommended some sort of cleaning item.

“Not really,” she replied. “Mostly my boss has me doing the Abstergo runs, since I’m the only one who actually agreed to all of the paperwork they make you sign.”

“Ah, yes, the nondisclosure agreements,” Shaun said. He grinned, and Rebecca found herself returning it. “Did you actually read them?”

“Like you did.”

“Yes, I did,” Shaun replied, his tone a little offended. “It’s a wonder that you didn’t. I bet you don’t even know what was in it.”

“Probably the same as any other agreement I plan to break,” Rebecca said.

“Well, if you had, you would have noticed all of the small things they snuck in,” Shaun told her. “There’s a section that allows them to legally detain employees if they’re suspected of trading information.”

“Well, as long as we don’t get caught, we’ll be fine.”

Shaun looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She smirked, and sat up, stretching her arms above her head until her back popped.

“You want a beer?” she asked, getting up from the couch.

“Love one,” he said.

When Rebecca came back into the room, she pressed a bottle into his hands. She dropped back into her seat, scooting closer to Shaun than she had been when she left. His arm snaked around her shoulders, tugging her closer. Rebecca tucked her head against his shoulder, sipping from her own bottle. Shaun made a surprised noise as he took a sip.

“This isn’t half bad,” Shaun said, before taking another sip.

“Yeah, Desmond recommended it back in Italy,” Rebecca said. She took a drink of her own, before she realized that Shaun’s arm had tightened around her shoulders. She looked up at his face, only to notice that he was staring at the T.V. His face was carefully blank, even as the show came back from commercial. Her mouth parted in a small o of surprise when she realized what she had said.

“Do you miss them?”

She diverted her eyes to the screen, a small bubble of shame rising in her chest. Rebecca took a drink of her beer, ignoring the heat that was building behind her eyes.

“Of course,” she replied, her voice huskier than before. Rebecca coughed, then took another drink. “They were my friends.”

“Lucy would have berated us by now,” Shaun said. “We have work to do!” he mimicked.

“And then you would have stolen her yogurt.”

“There was never any proof!”

Shaun’s annoyance made her chuckle. She could feel the rumble in his chest as he laughed as well.

“It was good yogurt, though,” Rebecca added.

“You stole it too?”

“No, I asked,” she said. “But you’ve always had a problem with doing that, haven’t you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Whatever,” she said, taking another drink.

“We aren’t going to find him, are we?” Shaun asked after a few minutes.

“Bill told us we wouldn’t,” Rebecca said. “You know he’s right.”

“He could have at least helped us.”

“He lost his son,” Rebecca said, pushing away slightly so that she could see his face. Shaun shook his head and looked away, taking another drink.

“We lost our friend,” Shaun replied. “Two of them. You don’t see us dropping off the face of the earth.”

“Shaun-”

“No, I get it,” Shaun said, sitting his beer down on the end table. He wiped his hand over his face, before letting it drop to the couch arm. “I really do. It just feels like he abandoned us, you know? We need a Mentor right now.”

“Gavin’s doing okay.”

“But he’s not ready to be Mentor,” Shaun said.

“It’s not like Bill was when he became Mentor,” Rebecca shot back. “Give him time, and he’ll become who he’s meant to be.”

“Maybe.”

They drifted into silence again, and Rebecca laid her head on his shoulder. The program ended, and another came on. She finished her drink, handing it to him to put on the end table.

“You okay?”

She felt him start a little, before settling back into the couch. He moved his shoulder slightly instead of responding. She nodded, her cheek scraping against his shirt.

“I miss being around friends,” he finally said. Rebecca moved her hand to his chest, her eyes tearing up slightly.

“You’ve still got me.”

“For how long?” he asked. His tone was defeated, and Rebecca turned to look up at him again. “How long until the Templars find you? Until you’re gone too?”

He looked down at her, and she could see the faint shine of tears behind his glasses. Shaun shook his head at whatever he saw in her face. She lifted her hand from his shirt to the back of his head, drawing it close enough that she could rest her forehead against his.

“I’m not going to leave you.”

“You wouldn’t have a choice.”

Before he could pull away, she moved forward and brushed her lips against his for the briefest of moments. She heard the sharp intake of breath as she pulled away, and noticed the way that his arm tightened again around her shoulders.

“I am not leaving you,” she whispered.

Shaun seemed taken aback, before moving forward and pressing his lips to hers. Rebecca moved from under his arm, straightening enough so that she could throw her legs over his. He made a surprised noise as she moved to straddle him, her arms going around his neck. His hands fell to her waist as she touched her forehead to his.

“Don’t,” he whispered, his hands tightening on her hips. “Don’t make promises.”

“Shaun, I’m not leaving you,” she whispered back. “Say the word and we’ll fuck off somewhere else, okay? Go to another country and tell the Assassins to stuff it.”

“Just like Bill?”

“Yeah,” Rebecca said, leaning against him more.

Shaun groaned as she pressed her chest against his. He bent his head forward slightly, pressing a kiss to her throat. She dragged her hands from his neck, letting them trace down the front of his vest. Rebecca grumbled as she worked at the buttons, trying to ignore Shaun’s hands as they slid up her shirt. He muttered something incomprehensible as he palmed her breasts, his teeth nipping at her neck.

“Nothing visible, please,” she managed to get out.

“Spoilsport,” Shaun said, but moved his mouth to the edge of her shirt. He lowered his hands, tugging the bottom of her shirt up. Rebecca sat back, giving the buttons on his shirt a break, and pulled it off completely.

“Why are you wearing so many buttons,” she complained, returning to her goal of divesting him of his shirt.

“You like them.”

Before she could retort, he moved his lips to her chest. His tongue teased her nipple, before he released it to press a kiss between her breasts. A low moan left her throat, and her fingers stuttered on his shirt.

“Still not fair,” Rebecca gasped. “Shirt off, now.”

Shaun chuckled, his hands leaving her waist to unbutton his vest and shirt faster than she could. Rebecca made an appreciative noise, her blunt nails scraping down his chest. His fingers dug into her hips again as she trailed over the hair on his abdomen. Shaun’s head fell backwards onto the couch, and Rebecca followed him, pressing a few short kisses to his neck.

“Please tell me we aren’t going to-”

“Not unless you want to clean my couch,” she said, cutting him off. With a groan, she rolled off of him, kicking the remote with her foot and sending it skittering across the floor. Rather than go looking for it, she pulled Shaun up with her, leading him towards her bedroom. The show continued to play, casting a blue light over the couch.

Rebecca pushed him down onto the bed, looking at him in the dim light. They kept making the mistake of showing up at one another’s apartments, but he had only ended up in her bed a few times. (Lucy had given them their own space when they were on the road; Bill had disapproved, but hadn’t said anything when they had snuck away in the Temple. Desmond hadn’t said anything, but there had been such a sad look on his face when he watched both of them.) Against the pale blue of her sheets, his dark hair stood out starkly. Though she would never admit it to him, she preferred him as a blonde.

“You’re beautiful,” Shaun said, drawing her out of her thoughts. “You know that, right?”

“Flatterer,” she mumbled, shucking her pants.

He fumbled with his belt, wincing when the tongue caught on his fingers. They joined hers on the side of the bed. He made to take off his socks, but she climbed up next to him before he could. She saw his eyes roll, the little bit of light from her window glancing off of them. He had put his contacts in, she assumed, to come visit her. A small enough change, especially if anyone watching them was looking for a dork in glasses.

“You’re thinking too much,” he whispered as he moved on top of her. She shrugged her shoulders slightly. She felt a huff of air against her cheek as his hands moved lower. The first touch of his fingers against her made Rebecca bite her lips. She closed her eyes, willing away the tears that threatened to come.

“Who’s fault is that?” she asked. Her hand reached up, pressing softly against his jaw. He acceded, letting her lips brush against his again.

“Then let me distract you,” he breathed against her lips.

Rebecca leaned forward, resting her forehead against his for a brief moment. He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her lips, before trailing down her neck to her chest. Shaun nipped at her breast before continuing downward, exploring where his fingers had been just moments before. She moaned as his tongue traced across her, her hips bucking slightly.

Shaun knew exactly what to do, and soon she fell apart under him. As she breathed, he slid back up next to her, a hand tracing her skin. The hard line of him jutted against her thigh. For a moment she entertained the thought of asking him if he had a condom, but pushed the thought from her mind. Instead, she kissed his shoulder, working down his body in the same way he had hers.

She let her hand come up and press down on his hips as she pressed a kiss to the head of his cock. He groaned, and she smiled before continuing down the length of his shaft. His coarse hair pressed against her cheek for a moment when she reached the base, and she moved away. Rebecca smirked, swirling the tip of her tongue around his head before swallowing him as far as she could. The hand not pressed against his hips moved to stroke where she couldn’t reach. She heard him say something, and soon he was coming down her throat.

Rebecca coughed slightly as she moved to lay next to him again. Over the course of their (relationship) thing, she had come to know that he would drop off into a light doze after sex. As she settled, his arms snaked around her pulling her closer to him. She smiled against his chest, pulling at the covers with her foot until she could grab them and pull them over. Shaun whispered something against her hair, pressing a kiss to her temple.

She waited until his breathing evened out to press a kiss against his chest, over his heart. He shifted slightly, and she let her arm come to rest over his waist.

“I love you,” she whispered, pretending not to notice when his arms tightened around her.

He didn’t say anything, for which she was grateful. This thing (relationship) between them, couldn’t exist if they wanted to stay alive. When the sun rose, he’d be gone, and they wouldn’t mention it until one of them stumbled to the other on a bad night again. (That didn’t mean that they didn’t want it to be more. But it couldn’t be, if they wanted to stay alive together.)

(After all, they only had each other.)

**Author's Note:**

> Because there is no such thing as a happy relationship in an Assassin's Creed game. And Shaun and Rebecca know better than to jinx it by telling each other directly that they love one another.


End file.
